William Lawton (ME-2)
Origin Story For the Universe's Most Powerful Sorcerer Some Random Burnt-Out Millennial TBD Solo Story (The Guardian and the Relic Thief) TBD Team Up Black Mirror: IRL (Working Title Don't Judge Me) Too Many Sorcerers The Final Wonder Arrives Solitary Sorcerer ''Doctor Impossible Into the Sage Force '"Seldom do vengeance and justice coexist, and wisdom is not what you think it is" ''' Personality "His soul is that of a champion, his flesh the physical incarnation of a perfect balance between chaos and order." - Mamaragan & Galid Philosopher, Skeptic, Sorcerer "This doesn't make sense" "Not everything does..." - Mamaragan "...Not everything has to" - Galid Like every sorcerer before him, Will was skeptical that Mamargan and Galid were truthful when they claimed this fantastical world of magic and bending reality itself existed. He even doubted their existence in front of him: beginning to think of himself as insane. Once they displayed their power, Will was naturally intrigued. A new method of inquiry opened up to him, revealing a far more complicated picture of reality. "The Lords of Order and Chaos, much like even the most brilliant of philosophers of my home... They think order and chaos is an inflexible dichotomy. Lords of Order think nothing should change: rules, rules, and even more rules, the Lords of Chaos think any semblance of organization is unnatural: They're both wrong. Things change constantly and always will, often with no rhyme or Reason, yet...if you listen...you'll hear the most beautiful hum across the multiverse." As he ascended in ability to earn the monikers "Sorcerer Supreme" and "Doctor Impossible," Will began to take his stand against both the Lords of Order and Chaos, often snubbing them as "Magic Kantianism" and "textbook hedonic consequentialism" respectively. Powers and Abilities Powers Emotional Energy Spectrum Mastery Will, as the Sorcerer Supreme, he possesses a vast mastery of the mystic arts, including mastery over all of the colors of the Emotional Energy Spectrum. Reflecting his training with two Archons of Order, and his attunement to previous Sorcerer Supremes, Will has the most extensive knowledge of the three colors al Lords of Order utilize: Green/Will, Blue/Hope, and Purple/Compassion, respectively. However, Will has a natural affinity toward the red energy of rage and learned to use all of the spectrum after distancing himself from the restrictive Archons of Order. Construct Creation Telekinesis Transmutation Inter-dimensional/Multiverse Travel Energy Blasts Enhanced Musculature Healing ''"Hope heals, but rage can be one hell of an anesthetic" Chronokinesis Telepathy Heal Others Will can channel the energy connected to his feelings of compassion to heal the injuries of others. This ability is only limited by his genuine concern and compassion to the recipient and his knowledge of their affliction. He has stimulated the healing process of others, allowing them to heal from fatal injuries in a matter of seconds, and, in tandem with construct creation or transmutation, as affixed prosthetics to amputees. Later he was able to stimulate cellular regeneration to the point a person could regrow lost limbs, or grow one that simply did not grow from birth. Astral Projection Doctor Impossible can release his astral form from his body, instantaneously and at will. In this form, he does not need to breathe, eat, drink or sleep, is unrestricted by physical laws (for example, he has flown beyond Earth’s atmosphere, defying gravity with ease), is invisible (though can be seen by any if he wished it so), intangible, and incapable of being harmed by all but the most powerful and rigorous of mystic means. As physical laws are meaningless on the astral plane, Will can use it to traverse at virtually any speed desirable. Functional Immortality After confronting and making peace with his fundamental fear of death and intense desire to remain alive and enjoy the experience, Will became functionally immortal. Though he can still be killed and even physically wounded he cannot succumb to any medical diseases, nor does he age. However, he still requires food, water, oxygen, and sleep, the same as normal humans, though he has used other energies to reduce these basic needs should the need arise. Force Field Generation Abilities Master Martial Artist Like is ME-1 counterpart, and fellow Sorcerer Supreme, Yǒnglì, Will is a master martial artist, having had a natural affinity towards martial arts long before he entered the world of sorcery. All Sorcerer Supremes learn the martial art Yǒnglì invented, but unlike the others, Will took to it naturally, mastered it, and made his own refinements. His skill in the martial art is so unrivaled, he was able to engage master sorcerers such as his mentor, Khālid al-Fahīm aṣ-Ṣiddīq, the Archon of Chaos, Gelos, and the god Volthoom, in close-quarter combat despite the fact that they far outclassed him in sorcery and/or power. Weaknesses Analysis Paralysis "Analysis paralysis or paralysis of analysis is the state of over-analyzing (or over-thinking) a situation so that a decision or action is never taken, in effect paralyzing the outcome. A decision can be treated as over-complicated, with too many detailed options, so that a choice is never made, rather than try something and change if a major problem arises. A person might be seeking the optimal or "perfect" solution upfront, and fear making any decision which could lead to erroneous results, when on the way to a better solution." This is Will's greatest weakness, both as a sorcerer and as a person in general. Rage Partially due to his youth, and partially due to his passion, Will is sometimes prone to feeling intense rage. While it is relatively rare, sometimes Will's rage prevents him from using his skills properly, opens himself up to mistakes, and leads to violent outbursts. In addition to possible mistakes, Will's rage has also been demonstrated to lead Will to seriously harming an adversary, even possibly killing them. Math While Will is a polymath in many subjects such as history, philosophy, political science, and strategy; he is notably weak in the comprehension of Mathematics. He comprehends basic algebra and geometry, and he is particularly gifted in logic, but cannot go much further than that. Females Perhaps on par with Analysis Paralysis, Females rank as a tremendous weakness for Will. Females almost effortlessly cause Will great mental anguish. He finds the social stereotypes of males as perpetuated by females is offensive, and he finds it unfair that they can be as cruel as they like without a single repercussion. Years of being rejected by females also made it extremely difficult for Will to adequately open up to the women he eventually fell in love with who reciprocated his affection, often to the point that he found it impossible to return the affection. Paraphernalia Helmet of Valerian Cloak of Nabu '"I didn't choose the cloak life: the cloak life chose me."' A cloak that enables Doctor Impossible to levitate and hover in the air. It is sentient and can move on its own power, causing it to move and flap in the air without the presence of wind, even without being worn. Offensively, the cloak's ability to move and fly with or without a wearer allows it to grab, lift, tackle or send opponents flying through the air. The cloak often assists Will in combat by protecting him from enemy attacks. Khālid described the cloak as fickle, and, along with Mamaragan, was surprised when it chose Will as its master, suggesting it had not chosen a master in a long time or never at all. Galid was not surprised, as the Cloak was last worn by a Lord of Chaos and that it had not chosen a master, but an equal. Despite its negative reputation, especially considering its connection to the Lords of Chaos, it is capable of remarkable affection, as shown by its actions toward Doctor Impossible, notably when it wiped Will's tears away after a sad moment and is also very protective of him, often leaping from his shoulders to engage in combat whenever Will is outnumbered. Yǒnglì's Gun Trivia *Character designed by Phil Cho. *Nom de guerre taken from, Doctor Impossible (New Earth). *Will must cast his spells by use of internal balance and internal focus as opposed to by use of symbols and incantations. *William is the anglicized form of the Saxon name Wilhelm; "Wil" meaning "of the will or desire" and "helm" meaning protection, typically understood as "Vehement Protector" **He actively suppresses any attempt to call him "Bill" or "Billy." *Charles-Wolmar Diderot is a triple reference: **Charles is a French name meaning "free man"; **Wolmar is the name of a character in Jean-Jacques Rousseau's novel ''Julie, ou la nouvelle Héloïse, the character is thought to be a reference to fellow philosophe Paul-Henri Thiry, Baron d'Holbach, an Enlightenment philosophe who wrote on atheism and materialism. **Diderot is the surname of Denis Diderot, who, like Baron d'Holbach, wrote on atheism and materialism. *Due to his penchant for sarcasm in response to the "supernatural" he encountered, Khalid sarcastically gave him the name Fahím, meaning "acute of understanding, an intellectual," but after their final fight and Khalid's expulsion into the newly created Phantom Realm, Khalid gave him the name Fārūq, meaning "the one who distinguishes between right and wrong." *His first presidential vote went to Bernie Sanders. *He hates the word "Caucasian," and refuses to refer to himself as one. *His voice is often described as "mechanical," "blunt," "smug," "harsh," "eerily calculative/level-headed," and "above all laconic," though it has also been described "imposing," "authoritative," and even "charismatic" by people he intends to lead. As he got older it would be described as "tired." *According to Mamaragan and Galid, he is the first person to wear the Helmet that was almost unconcerned with the ultimate reality and was far more preoccupied with ethics and what it means to be a good person. *He is one of the few beings to make a realm of existence: the Phantom Realm/Zone. **He is the only finite being to accomplish this feat. *When he formed The Athenæum, he constructed a room dedicated to contemplation. In this room, he formed a bust of his favorite philosophers in history, as well as each of his philosophy and history professors from college. *When he becomes the Sorcerer Supreme, he is the most powerful resident of ME-2. Author's Note "Why me?" "You were there." Initially, The Spectre was going to be identical in origin to the other Will's all the way up to Checkmate, etc. In fact, he would happen upon the Helmet of Fate during a Checkmate mission, and they would demand him turn over the Helmet. At the moment he touches the Helmet, however, he would understand the unyielding power it offers, he'd refuse and thus starts his life as the Sorcerer Supreme (Copyright Infringement Detected). After talking to Photon and explaining the Earth-35 trinity (Superwoman, Spectre, and Booster Gold). I explained to him that Superwoman is born a demi-goddess with more power than pretty much everyone she meets (Some are born great), Booster Gold is a legacy hero trying to earn his lineage (Some achieve greatness), then there's Will...who finds a helmet with untold power, and Photon just summed it up with "Some have greatness thrust upon them" That instantly put his arc into perspective. The Will of ME-2 is not chosen like the ME-6 version, nor did he earn it by sculpting his body and mind for warlike Knight Owl: He was just there. He was an aimless normal person who found a way into a world of unfathomable power. Links *Character Gallery *Emotional Energy Spectrum *Stephen Strange (Earth-9013) Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-2 Category:Original Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Versions of Spectre Category:Construct Creation Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Energy Blasts Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Fire Blasts Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Sword Wielders Category:Bow Wielders Category:Healing Factor Category:Explosion Creation Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Divine Empowerment Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Super Senses Category:Energy Senses Category:Extrasensory Combat Category:Levitation Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Aliens Category:Force Field Generation Category:Ferrokinesis Category:Disintegration Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Kinetic Energy Manipulation Category:Causality Perception Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Photokinesis Category:Molecular Reconstruction Category:Molecule Distortion Category:Sonokinesis Category:Sorcery Category:Space Survival Category:Temporal Freezing Category:Universe Travel Category:Heroes Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Immortals Category:Astral Projection